justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JDLover12/Funny Pauses - Volume 2
This was all inspired by PewDieFern, Imagoat, Stanley56, and TheChibiKing. All credits go to them. To view part 1, click here. Yes, you are allowed to make your own in the comments. New pictures will be added soon! Funny Pauses Funnyshot426.png|WHY MUST I BE TORTURED LIKE THISSSSSSSS!!!!!! Funnyshot427.png|Alright I'm joining teh strike! I'm joining the... the-*falls asleep* Funnyshot428.png|P2: Look everyone, P3 just farted! P3: U WOT? Funnyshot429.png|FAVIJ: *doesn't know what he's doing* P2: can u not im trying to dance k? Funnyshot430.png|thats right I'm flipping u off. deal with it besh. Funnyshot431.png|Wot? U don't leik dis cap? Funnyshot432.png|Can someone at least tell me why this blog died? Funnyshot433.png|omg not de trump drones again! Funnyshot434.png|srry miss i dont understand what ur problem iz! Funnyshot435.png|When the drugs kick in. Funnyshot436.png|BISH, I TOLD U I DONT WANT UR STUPID MUFFIN! Funnyshot437.png|I TOLD YOU FOR THE LAST F**KING TIME NOT TO GO IN MY BASEMENT! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW! Funnyshot438.png|omg not de paparazzis! Funnyshot439.png|u deserve this punch u IDIOT! Funnyshot440.png|drop the mambo's swagness activated! ♫oooooooooooohhhhhhhhh♫ Funnyshot441.png|P3: ooh u got a nice butt, can i sniff et? P4: bish ew u pervert Funnyshot442.png|nuuu not de pee on me! Funnyshot443.png|When you turn on the TV and the channel is set up playing porn. Funnyshot444.png|eyy i got free drugs, u want sum? Funnyshot445.png|I URGENTLY NEED TO FART!!!!!!!!!!!! Funnyshot446.png|uuuuhhg ai thenk ai got two drunk... Funnyshot447.png|omg get dis dust off meh!!!! Funnyshot448.png|*yaaaaaaaawn* teacher, can u smell mah armpit? im 2 tired 2 do et maiself...... Funnyshot449.png|*sudden urge to sniff P1's butt* Funnyshot450.png|P1: give mama a kiss! P2: wtf mom im too old for this! Funnyshot451.png|OMG DE COPSSSSS!!!! Funnyshot452.png|''What has been seen cannot be unseen...'' Funnyshot453.png|Me waking up on Monday mornings Funnyshot454.png|Swiggity swooty, she's coming for your booty ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (I regret this lmao) Funnyshot455.png|bish dafuq r u talking about?!! Funnyshot456.png|A message in the sky? hmm... "f**k you?" wtf does that mean? Funnyshot457.png|GET THE F**K AWAY FROM ME U PERVERT BISH! Funnyshot458.png|SHHHHHHHHH! This is the f**king library, so shut the f**k up! Funnyshot459.png|why dafuq do I have so much f**king spam texts?!! Funnyshot460.png|AGH BRAIN FREEZE!!!!!1!!!1!!! Funnyshot461.png|OMAIGOD ITS JAKE PAUL AAAAAAAAAAAAA! Funnyshot462.png|Me after watching IT in theaters Funnyshot463.png|Waking up in the morning like... Funnyshot464.png|That moment when you're getting annoyed af and you have to look at the sky to distract yourself Funnyshot465.png|why must my boyfriend leave me like that... ;-; Funnyshot466.png|pls dont be another storm pls dont be another storm... Funnyshot467.png|UUGH YES HARDER DADDY (I am extreme sorry for this... XD) Funnyshot468.png|When you realize JD2018 has no mashups Funnyshot469.png|o no I just wet myself! Funnyshot470.png|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHH Mirrored Shots EVERYTHING INSPIRED BY THECHIBIKING, CREDITS GO TO HIM FOR CREATING THIS. Funnyshotmirror1.png Funnyshotmirror2.png Funnyshotmirror3.png|The derpy stalker Funnyshotmirror4.png Funnyshotmirror5.png|Twin catwoman with her bodyless circus performer clones Funnyshotmirror6.png Funnyshotmirror7.png Funnyshotmirror8.png Funnyshotmirror9.png Funnyshotmirror10.png|WHYYYYYY! Funnyshotmirror11.png Funnyshotmirror12.png|The derpish alien with a small fedora Funnyshotmirror13.png|The Mouth of Truth Funnyshotmirror14.png|Chinese woman with a small neck, small face, merged eyes, and a huge mouth Funnyshotmirror15.png Funnyshotmirror16.png|Woman with a long blue beard Funnyshotmirror17.png Funnyshotmirror18.png|Tito D*ck from The Nutshack in Just Dance Funnyshotmirror19.png|The derp face Funnyshotmirror20.png|Grandma alien Funnyshotmirror21.png|AAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH!HHHHHHHHHGAAAAAA Funnyshotmirror22.png Funnyshotmirror23.png|The Japanese alien Funnyshotmirror24.png Funnyshotmirror25.png|E.T. with a pink fedora Funnyshotmirror26.png Funnyshotmirror27.png|The derpy superhero Funnyshotmirror28.png Funnyshotmirror29.png Funnyshotmirror30.png Funnyshotmirror31.png Funnyshotmirror32.png Funnyshotmirror33.png Funnyshotmirror34.png Funnyshotmirror35.png|This kinda looks like a Snapchat filter tbh Funnyshotmirror36.png Funnyshotmirror37.png Funnyshotmirror38.png Funnyshotmirror39.png Funnyshotmirror40.png Funnyshotmirror41.png Funnyshotmirror42.png|This looks like a plushie tbh Funnyshotmirror43.png|A drag queen nightmare Funnyshotmirror44.png Funnyshotmirror45.png Funnyshotmirror46.png Funnyshotmirror47.png Funnyshotmirror48.png Funnyshotmirror49.png|His head looks like a heart tbh Funnyshotmirror50.png Funnyshotmirror51.png Funnyshotmirror52.png|Leaked footage of sheep porn, 2017 colorized. Funnyshotmirror53.png Funnyshotmirror54.png|derppppp Funnyshotmirror55.png|I don't know what to say about this... Funny Shot "Comics" ALSO INSPIRED BY THECHIBIKING, ALL CREDITS GO TO HIM. Funnyshotcomic1.png Funnyshotcomic2.png Funnyshotcomic3.png Funnyshotcomic4.png Funnyshotcomic5.png Funnyshotcomic6.png Category:Blog posts